Densorin
The Densorin are a reptilian race originally from the planet Densor. They were rescued from their dying homeworld by the Ram Izad and have since remained loyal to them for their camaraderie. Biology Densorin are omnivorous reptile-like humanoids with an average lifespan of 85 galactic standard years. Densorin appearance is very similar to humans, but their muscle tissue is slightly denser, giving them a wiry strength. They appear to have five fingers on each hand, albeit the ring and middle fingers are fused. Their skin is apparently infused with a venom mild enough to be served in drinks, and may cause mild hallucinations on "oral contact". They also have two sets of eyelids, akin to the nictitating membrane possessed by certain animals such as reptiles. The inner lid is milky-white and closes from the left and right, while the outer lid is black and closes from top and bottom. Much like humans or asari, drell possess the ability to shed tears. Sexual dimorphism among densorin appears to be roughly analogous to humans. Females have breastlike protrusions, and their head "frills" are more pronounced than males'. Because the densorin ancestors emerged from arid, rocky deserts, the humid, ocean-covered Ram Izad homeworld of Izad proved tolerable only when the densorin stayed inside a climate-controlled dome city. The leading cause of death for densorin on Izad is Kepral's Syndrome, caused by cumulative long-term exposure to a humid climate. This syndrome erodes the ability of densorin lungs to take in oxygen, and eventually spreads out to other organs. It is noncommunicable, and there is currently no known cure, though leading Ram Izad scientific authorities are working on creating a genetic adaptation. The densorin possess eidetic memory, an adaptation to a world where they must remember the location of every necessary resource (vegetation, drinkable water and prey migration paths) across vast distances. The memories are so strong that an external stimulus can trigger a powerful memory recall. These recalls are so vivid and detailed that some densorin may mistake it for reality. This process can be involuntary. Culture The debt of gratitude that the densorin owe the Ram Izad is referred to as the Compact, which the densorin fulfill by taking on tasks that the ram izad find difficult, such as combat. Any densorin may refuse to serve, but as being requested to serve is a great honor, few turn down the offer. Most densorin are content to live on Izad. They are afforded every opportunity to thrive by the ram izad, yet some outsiders and even some ram izad regard the densorin as second class citizens. However it is quite the opposite, they have integrated themselves into every level of ram izad society as respected, productive citizens. Those who leave Izad tend to be adventurers. These solitary densorin travelers often seek out new species elsewhere, and in turn adopt that species' culture. Such densorin number in the thousands, and are scattered across the galaxy, tending towards quiet, integrated lives. Some densorin grow a close, personal relationship with the ram izad. So much so that the ram izad will even tell the drell their "Soul Name". Densorin have adapted to communication with ram izad by getting implants in their eyes to allow them to observe the bio-luminescence the ram izad use for communication. Densorin who have the implants are able to see ultraviolet light as a silvery color, though might lose differentiation between colors at the opposite end of the spectrum, such as the difference between dark red and black. Religion The Densorin are a highly religious species, believing that they have souls separate from their bodies. They see death as a departure from the body, and they also state that a person's body and soul form a Whole. When the soul is traumatized or otherwise disrupted, or the body is ill or injured, a person is no longer Whole. They also believe that their body can be directed as a separate entity from themselves. Their faith is known as Shaiulad Polytheisim, and is one of the oldest survivors from their homeworld. Many of the older traditions of the Densorin have begun to die out. The younger generations no longer believe the old ways of their ancestors can help them now, with so many other ways to interpret one's place in the universe. Many embrace the religions of Humans, Amon'krie and Ram Izad. Language History Category:Client races *